Remariage heureux ou presque
by Kiinder-Malefoy
Summary: La guerre vient tout juste de se terminer. Nous sommes en juillet 1998. Ce week-end là Hermione doit rencontrer la nouvelle femme dont son père est tomber amoureux depuis quelques mois. Si la jeune fille n'est pas très enchantée à cette idée, cela sera pire quand elle sera qui est l'élue du coeur de son papa...
1. Prologue

_Titre de l'histoire__ : Remariage heureux...ou presque !_

_Copyright :__ Je pense que vous vous en douter mais les personnages, lieux, expressions, etc... appartiennent à la magnifique et talentueuse : J.K Rowling et non à moi. _

* * *

**Prologue : La rencontre totalement inattendue !**

**"Hermione chérie dépêche toi ! On va finir par être en retard !"**

Je soupirais pour la énième fois avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il m'énervait à être joyeux comme ça., c'était pas moi qui avait organisé ce week-end ! Je soupirais encore une fois. Nous étions le 22 juillet 1998, la guerre des sorciers avait pris fin depuis quelques mois à peine avec la mort du mage noir. Chacun essayait de reprendre sa vie comme il le pouvait, mais c'était dur. Les Weasley se remettaient tant bien que mal de la mort de Georges, Harry devait assister au procès des derniers mages noirs et moi je devais faire face à la nouvelle petite amie de mon père. En effet, ma mère était morte il y a deux ans, tuée dans un banal accident de voiture. Mon père avait fait une grave dépression à la suite de ça mais depuis quelque mois il voyait une femme qu'il avait rencontrée lors d'un dîné avec des amis. Il n'avait rien voulu me dire d'elle si ce n'est que son mari était en prison pour quelque chose de très grave et qu'il était mort là-bas il y a peu de temps. Cool. Mon père sortait avec la femme d'un détraqué !

**"HERMIONE ! Dépêche toi, le train va partir sans nous !**

**-J'arrive papa !"**

J'attrapais ma valise ainsi que mon sac auquel j'avais ajouté un sort d'agrandissement afin de pouvoir y planquer des livres ainsi que des affaires magiques. Je descendis enfin au plus grand soulagement de mon père et nous sommes partis pour la gare direction le Wiltshire. On aurait pu y être plus rapidement en transplanant, mais mon père n'aimait pas trop les transports sorciers, cela lui donnait trop mal au coeur.

Arrivé en gare de Stonehenge une voiture nous attendait afin de nous conduire chez l'amie de mon père. Je sentais que ce dernier était content que je fasse enfin la connaissance de son amie. Joie qui n'était pas forcément réciproque d'ailleurs. La voiture ne tarda pas à tourner dans une allée bordée d'aubépines. Au fond de l'allée un immense portail noir probablement en fer représentant un serpent mordant une pomme. La voiture a pénétré dans l'allée du jardin, enfin plutôt du parc. Une immense étendue de verdure avec des arbustes taillés en forme de serpents dans différentes positions. Il y avait des massifs de fleurs aux magnifiques couleur rouge vive et jaune. Devant la maison se trouvait une fontaine représentant un petit garçon sur les genoux de sa mère. La voiture s'arrêta devant la porte et nous sommes descendus. L'extérieur faisait un peu peur. La maison était une grande bâtisse d'au moins trois étages, avec un toit d'ardoise et des murs foncés. Elle contrastait légèrement avec le parce que j'avais vu défiler sous mes yeux et j'avais un peu peur d'y entrer. Mon père c'est dirigé vers la porte et je l'ai suivis. Cette dernière c'est ouverte toute seule enfin je croyais...

**"Monsieur Granger. Madame m'a prévenue de votre visite, elle arrive dans quelques instants. Voulez-vous patienter sur la terrasse ou bien dans le petit salon ?**

**-Hum... la terrasse sera parfaite, il fait tellement beau dehors.**

**-Très bien suivez-moi Monsieur.**

**-Avec plaisir Dotty."**

J'ai mis quelques minutes avant de suivre mon père à travers les différentes pièces jusqu'à la terrasse. Qu'il "oublie" de me dire que sa nouvelle petite amie était pleine aux as, passe encore, bien que j'ai un peu peur de la façon dont elle est devenue riche vu la situation de son ex mari. Mais qu'il "oublie" de me dire que sa nouvelle petite amie était une sorcière ! Je trouvais cela un peu fort ! Oui, parce que la personne qui nous avait accueilli et qui nous emmenait jusqu'à la terrasse c'était bien un elfe de maison !

Ce dernier, enfin cette dernière, nous fis asseoir sur une magnifique terrasse qui donnait sur l'arrière du parc. Sur la droite on apercevait un petit morceau de forêt, au fond du parc se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un terrain de Quidditch, alors que sur la gauche on distinguait un petit lac avec une île en son centre et un ponton où se trouvait une barque. Dotty, fit apparaître du thé et des biscuits, puis disparue pour aller préparer nos chambres. Je soupirais alors que mon cerveau se mettait à fonctionner à toute allure : manoir plus elfe de maison égale famille de sorciers riches, famille de sorciers riches égal sang-pur, sang-pur plus mari en prison égale mangemort, mangemort mort en prison égale cercle intime de Voldemord ! Conclusion : mon père était tombé sous le charme d'une mangemorte ! Oh mon dieu ! Je devais rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution...

**"Patrick, mon chéri. Tu as fais bon voyage j'espère ?**

**-Bien sûr ma ché...**

**-OH MON DIEU !"**

Je venais de recracher le contenu de ma tasse de thé sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir. Une femme d'environ la cinquantaine se tenait devant nous. Elle portait un tailleur noir très chic, ainsi que des bijoux en argent et des escarpins assortis. Elle était plutôt petite, la taille fine, des joues un peu creuses comme si elle avait maigrit. Elle portait ses cheveux blonds presque blancs attachés en chignon. Narcissa Malefoy... je me tenais devant Narcissa Malefoy...

* * *

_Voilà :) Le prologue est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Ceci est ma toute première fictions donc j'espère quand même que vous serez indulgent avec moi :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**"Hermione ma chérie est-ce que tout va bien ?"**

Mon père m'a attrapée par l'épaule avant de me serrer contre lui. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me suis retenue ce n'était pas correcte. Non, à la place j'ai fusillé mon père du regard.

**"Hermy chérie que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Papa, tu sais qui est ta nouvelle petite amie ?! C'est une ancienne mangemorte !**

**-Je...Hermione ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...**

**-Je me suis battu contre son camp lors de la bataille finale !**

**-Elle n'a pas prit part à cette bataille...**

**-Et alors ?! Son mari a voulut nous tuer à plusieurs reprises, sa soeur m'a torturé, son fils m'a humilié pendant sept ans ! Comment tu peux aimer une femme pareil papa ?!**

**-Essais de comprendre ma chérie...**

**-Non ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette maison de la mort. Reste avec elle si tu veux, moi je m'en vais.**

**-Mais où va-tu ?!**

**-Au Terrier...là où est ma vrai place."**

J'ai jeté un regard méprisant à la femme qui se tenait en face de moi avant de transplaner, sauf qu'il ne se passa rien. Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre. Un sort anti-transplanage. J'aurais dû y penser. Un manoir comme celui-ci devait être truffé de sorts de protections en tout genre. Je soupirais, me laissant tomber sur la chaise que j'occupais un peu plus tôt. J'étais coincé ici jusqu'à ce que je puisse franchir les grilles du parc et ça je n'étais pas prête d'y arriver avant la nuit. Je me renfrognais donc dans mon siège, bien décidé à montrer que je n'étais pas du tout -mais alors pas du tout- heureuse d'être ici. Mon père semblait mal à l'aise. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je saute de joie devant l'identité de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Après le thé, Narcissa s'excusa et nous laissa seuls, elle devait sûrement penser qu'une discussion s'imposait entre mon père et moi. Discussion que je n'avais absolument pas envie d'avoir au passage. Mon père s'installa en face de moi alors que je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, montrant clairement que je n'avais pas envie de parler avec lui après ce qu'il avait fait. Après plusieurs minutes il se lança le premier.

**« Hermione, tu es grande maintenant essai de comprendre. Narcissa n'a pas été jugé coupable par le tribunal magique, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle a été manipulé dans cette guerre, elle n'a jamais voulu ça, elle voulait juste protéger son fils et veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »**

J'ai baisser la tête. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Si Narcissa était encore dehors c'était parce qu'elle était innocente. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce que se soit la copine de mon père. J'avais si souvent parlé à mes parents de la fouine et de ce qu'il me faisait subir, j'avais l'impression que mon père me trahissait en tombant amoureux de cette femme...et surtout j'avais l'impression qu'il trahissait ma mère. C'était ça le plus gros problème, je ne voulais pas qu'une femme prenne la place de ma mère dans son coeur et ça qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière n'y changerait rien... J'ai levé les yeux vers mon père, laissant s'échapper un soupir.

**« Je veux bien faire un effort pour le week-end, mais ne me demande pas de l'apprécier d'accord ? Pour moi elle sera toujours une mangemorte et elle ne remplacera jamais maman...**

**-Personne ne remplacera jamais ta mère dans mon coeur Hermione chérie. Je te demande juste d'apprendre à la connaître, c'est tout ce que je veux.**

**-Très bien...je vais essayer. »**

J'ai soupiré encore une fois, signifiant bien à mon père que j'étais prête à faire le moins d'efforts possible pour apprendre à la connaître. Celui-ci m'a prit par la main et m'a emmené jusqu'à la salle à manger où Madame Malefoy semblait nous attendre. Elle a appelé Dotty afin qu'elle me montre ma chambre. Elle devait sûrement vouloir parler à mon père. J'ai suivis l'elfe de maison jusqu'au deuxième étage. L'escalier en marbre donnait sur un long couloir aux multiples portes. Dotty ouvrit la première à droite de l'escalier.

Je m'attendais à voir une chambre décoré à la manière des Serpentards, mais non. Le parquet en bois foncé ainsi que le mobilier acajou donnait un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. La baie vitrée laissait entrer beaucoup de lumière et les différents tissus rouges rendait la pièce agréable.

**« La salle de bain de Miss Granger est juste en face de la chambre, ainsi que son dressing. Est-ce que Miss Granger a besoin d'autre chose ?**

**-Hum...est-ce que le manoir possède une bibliothèque Dotty ?**

**-Oui, Miss, elle est au fond du couloir en face de la chambre de Monsieur Drago. »**

Je hochais la tête, avant de lui dire que j'allais me débrouiller et qu'elle pouvait me laisser. J'ai immédiatement pris le chemin de la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de ne plus en bouger du week-end. J'ai ouvert la porte que l'elfe de maison m'avait indiqué et je suis tombé pile sur se que je cherchais. Une bibliothèque immense remplis de livres jusqu'au plafond, avec une chemin et une grande table ovale. La bibliothèque de mes rêves. J'ai parcourus chaque rayon : livres de magie noire, livres de runes, de potions, de botanique, livres de sorciers célèbres, livres de contes sorciers, mais aussi beaucoup de livres moldus à ma grande surprise. J'ai souris avant de prendre un livre au hasard et de me plonger dans sa lecture, oubliant tout le reste jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me sorte de ma lecture.

**« Granger on peut savoir ce que tu fou dans mon manoir, dans ma bibliothèque et surtout dans mon fauteuil ?! »**

J'ai sourit ironiquement avant de répondre d'un ton plus ou moins neutre.

**« Je suis ravis de te voir moi aussi Malefoy. »**

* * *

****_Voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action va bientôt arriver ^^_


End file.
